warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Phaeron Arkhtyr R'a
I am assuming that the other twelve necron lords aren't entirly in my ownership.. so therefore other writers may use them if they wish (IF people actually write necron articles besides me....) Carbon dating is not reliable past a few thousand years. Also, currently the universe is only believed to be 14 billion years old. Just an fyi. Patriot398 19:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Necron articles are nice to see. Question, does Solar Flare affect units with special rules such as Rites of Battle if the Captain that is having his leadership used is outside of the aoe? Patriot398 01:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, it affects the pinned troops, not the lord. Meh, was just curious. Patriot398 04:48, July 23, 2010 (UTC) | colspan="8" height="1" width="8"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" height="1"| | bgcolor="black" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| |- | colspan="7" height="1" width="7"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="black" height="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| |- | colspan="6" height="1" width="6"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="black" height="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="5" width="5"| | bgcolor="gray" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="4" width="4"| | bgcolor="black"|'NecrusIV - Hrmmm... computers can be funny sometimes....' TALK - QLD Australia | bgcolor="black" colspan="4" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" width="1"| |- | colspan="4" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="5" width="5"| | bgcolor="black" height="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="6" height="1" width="6"| | bgcolor="black" height="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="7" height="1" width="7"| | bgcolor="black" height="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="8" height="1" width="8"| | bgcolor="black" height="1"| | bgcolor="black" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="9" height="1" width="9"| | bgcolor="cyan" height="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="8" height="1" width="8"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="7" height="1" width="7"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1"| Its covered in pipes and stuff, with parts sticking out. Look at the 4th edition necrons and that image, there are a hell lot of difference. | bgcolor="silver" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="6" height="1" width="6"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="5" width="5"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="5" width="5"| | bgcolor="gray" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| | bgcolor="gray" width="1"| |- | colspan="6" height="1" width="6"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | height="1" width="1"| |- | colspan="7" height="1" width="7"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1"| | bgcolor="silver" colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | colspan="2" height="1" width="2"| |- | colspan="8" height="1" width="8"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1"| | bgcolor="silver" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | colspan="3" height="1" width="3"| |- | colspan="9" height="1" width="9"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1"| | bgcolor="gray" height="1" width="1"| | colspan="4" height="1" width="4"| |} To be honest, your profile for your Necron lord, he seems a bit too powerful considering his points cost. Consider upping it by like 50-75 points, or make him less powerful. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:36, December 3, 2010 (UTC) yeah whatever.... (god dammit someone finally noticed!) XD --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 23:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Are Necron Lords even allowed to have names? All of the canon ones go by various titles. Supahbadmarine 23:53, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Well i read the necron codex and it said nothing about that... It had just many stories detailing the Void Dragon being the machine spirit and wars against the necrons and Eldar and the Imperium... and stories about the c'tan and wars with the old ones. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 02:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you are writing again. Supahbadmarine 04:34, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ahh black forge is kinda sleeping at the moment as it hasn't seen activity in 3 days... but yeah Warhammer has gotten interesting again. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:37, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know. Interesting bit of trivia, I am now the record holder for most Xenos made on this site. Also Check out my Purgatory Program. I think it might open doors for other peoples ideas. Supahbadmarine 04:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Upgrade what with the new necron overlord out, maybe you should base you char's pic on that, or remodel him altogether Hey NecrusIV, I am writing about a Necron Dynasty and am wondering if you could just take a look at it and tell me what you think of the start of the article. It's called the Yanuk Dynasty, write on the talk page if you have any problems with the history section that is not yet finished 05:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC)